Pour mon Roi
by NaturalHarmoniaGropius
Summary: Il courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, son seul objectif à présent, étant de sauver sa peau, mais surtout, celle d'une personne qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement... Son Roi. (Venec & Arthur, reprise de la scène finale de la saison 6).


Bonjour & bonsoir à tous ceux qui vont lire ces lignes !

Alors, pour les abonnés à mon compte Fanfiction, qui d'ailleurs me follow peut-être pour une autre fanfic, sachez que celles font je n'ai toujours pas posté la suite : cela ne veut pas dire que je l'arrête, donc tout va bien, je prends juste mon temps pour écrire avec envie, car l'envie participe à la qualité du texte, je pense en tout cas. (8 Ensuite, pour ceux qui liront ce One Shoot, sachez qu'il a été écrit à 1h du matin, après avoir terminé la saison 6 de Kaamelott. J'en parlais avec un ami, je trouvais que Venec et Arthur étaient vraiment touchants durant la scène finale. C'est pourquoi j'avais proposé à ce dernier de lui écrire rapidement un petit one shoot… Donc, oui, vous comprenez bien, **le texte qui suit à été entièrement écrit par téléphone.** Je n'ai fais que corriger les fautes. c:

Je sais qu'il est rare d'écrire ce genre de fanfiction (bien que j'ai déjà vu du Perceval et Arthur… Et je compte m'y mettre aussi, à en écrire !), donc j'espère que certaines personnes qui tomberont sur ce petit texte, bah… Ne s'offusqueront pas , sait on jamais. xD

Ce One Shoot reprend donc l'avant dernière scène de la final de la saison 6, c'est-à-dire, quand Lancelot devient fou, crame tout, et que Venec vient sauver Arthur.

Voilà ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! c:

* * *

Aussitôt qu'il l'avait pu, il avait pris ses jambes à son cou. Il bondissait entre les branches d'arbres au sol, tantôt cramées, tantôt tachetées de sang. Dans son esprit régnait la confusion, la peur, le désordre et l'incompréhension, alors qu'au final, une seule idée surgissait de ses pensées floues : sa vie, à cet homme. Il devait le sauver.

Et pourtant, Venec était de ces personnes que le larcin avait rendu avare et narcissique. Il fallait croire qu'aussi bien corrompu, un cœur pouvait trouver remède auprès de la confiance et de l'amour.

C'est ainsi qu'il couru, couru à en perdre le souffle, traçant sa route jusqu'à Tintagel sans demander son reste. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas été aussi rapide... Pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Jamais il ne l'avait été. Jamais. Sauf pour lui.

Son périple fut difficile, et alors qu'il arrivait à destination, ce fut par vigilance et discrétion qu'il contourna les gardes. Il monta ensuite les marches, encore et encore afin de tomber finalement au chevet de son Roi bien aimé. Arthur.

« - **Vous êtes en danger, ici, Sir ! Vous devez partir !** »

Il racontait alors les horribles événements précédents. Lancelot avait perdu raison. Il tuait tous ceux en rapport avec Kaamelott. Tous ceux ayant été chevalier. Tous ceux ayant donné d'eux même pour le Graal. Pourquoi ne se tuait-il pas lui-même ? Lui qui avait aussi réalisé toutes ces choses !

Il réussit à convaincre Arthur. Il se rabaissa, saisissant ses maigres bras de ses mains chaudes et rassurantes, laissant les yeux vides de son Sir s'assombrir tout à coup. Il s'était stoppé dans son élan et fixait depuis le bas Venec, d'un air ténébreux et dérangeant.

« - **Il me faut un bandage...**  
**- Un quoi ?!**  
**- Un Bandage…**  
**- Pour quoi faire ?!**  
**- Pour cacher les plaies…**  
**- Les plaies ? … De votre suicide ? **_Arthur avait hoché la tête tout en la rabaissant, comme honteux d'entendre ce mot._ **Mais on s'en fou de ça, je vous dis qu'il faut vous grouiller !**  
**- NON ! J'pars pas sans bandage !** »

Hébété, Venec s'était redressé afin d'observer Arthur, la sueur perlant de son front suite à l'empressement qu'il avait eut pour venir ici, dans un silence des plus solennels. Ses yeux bleus étaient tristes, tristes et paniqués. Chaque nouvelle minute qui passait lui faisait peur. Terriblement peur.

« - **Si on croise un gamin, je ne veux pas qu'il tombe dessus. Je suis le Roi Arthur. Je ne me désespère pas. Et jamais je ne perds courage. Je suis un exemple pour les enfants.** »

Et il n'y avait pas que le temps écoulé d'ailleurs. Venec avait mal pour lui. Il n'avait jamais connu la compassion, lui qui pillait, truandait, volait et mentais aux gens scrupules. Et pourtant...

« - **Ok. On va vous trouver un bandage.** »

Et aussitôt avait-il dit ça d'une légère amertume, il défit le tissus entourant son cou puis saisit la main du fils Pendragon, entourant ces marques funestes et qui ne semblaient ne pas avoir guérit depuis tous ce temps.

Il le souleva, définitivement, puis une fois maintenu, il se hâta.

Hâta vite. Pour aller loin. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait pour le protéger.

Ses souvenirs surgissaient au fil des kilomètres qu'il gravissait. Pourquoi tout était fait de brasier, de morts et de désespoir ? Pourquoi celui en qui il croyait, le seul et l'unique, le Roi, son Roi, avait-il été si égoïste ?

Comme des voix au loin, l'appelant à se décrocher de ce qu'il faisait, il ne bronchait pas. Il avait froid, mal, il était épuisé et à bout de forces, mais il continuait. Il alignait les pas, encore et encore, et encore... Pour lui. Lui qui avait voulu se tuer, lui qui avait tout abandonné. Venec lui offrait malgré tout ça, son dévouement le plus total à lui sauver la vie. Cette vie qu'il avait voulu cracher, salir et renier.

* * *

Le vent soufflait comme si une tempête se préparait. Comme si le ciel et les dieux avaient tout vu, tout entendu, tout retenu et qu'à présent, ils répondaient à ces catastrophes humaines semées par tant de cruauté, d'égoïsme et de lâcheté. Les jambes douloureuses et ensablés jusqu'aux os, le froid lui dévorant la chaire, Venec traçait. Il voyait la barque. Il voyait la vie sauve d'Arthur, lui qui essayait soudainement de survivre comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des lunes.

Regardant derrière, à droite, devant, son regard azur vif était toujours autant paniqué. Il était mort de peur, à chaque instant qui passait. Il ne savait de quoi était fait l'avenir, et tout cela allait trop vite... Trop vite...

Sentant Arthur lâcher, il se pencha, se mettant à genoux près de lui. Le regard désolé et sombre de son ancien monarque lui piqua les yeux et lui creva le cœur, un peu plus si possible. Saisissant le corps du souverain, il le souleva avec difficulté, gémissant et grimaçant sous l'effort fournis, lui qui était si peu musclé. Son air se fit de plus en plus effrayé, alors qu'il s'approchait enfin de la barque. Y déposant Arthur, il se dépêcha de défaire les cordages, laissant l'unique voile de la barque se déployer. Puis...

Plus rien.

Il sentit comme un blocage, quelque chose qui clochait.  
Il ne pouvait pas bouger du sable, voyant la barque doucement se délier du rivage.  
Et c'est alors qu'il comprit. Il n'aurait plus la chance de le revoir. Pas après ça. Tout ça. Son état, la route, Lancelot...

C'étaient des adieux.

Comme piqué à vif, il se mit à courir et plonger dans l'eau gelée. Rattrapant la barque, il y grimpa et enleva rapidement les filets présents sur Arthur. Ce dernier réagit à moitié face à tout ça, ne comprenant pas ce que Venec faisait ;

Saisissant le visage du fils Pendragon, de ses deux mains sur ses joues, lentement, le regard voilé ; il le fixa ainsi intensément, avant de finalement murmurer sur le ton de la confidence mais surtout d'une puissance de sincérité touchante;

« - **Longue vie au Roi Arthur.** »

Et sur ces mots, il lui embrassa lentement le front, ses paupières se fermant en harmonie avec le geste. Il embrassa la joue droite, la joue gauche, la main sur le coeur, et c'est d'un dernier baiser qu'Arthur ouvrit ses yeux. Ses lèvres contre les siennes, d'un échange chaste et solennel. Enfin, de dehors, on aurait dit que cela était formel.

En réalité, c'était d'une envie ardente que Venec venait d'accomplir cet ultime geste.  
Des adieux.  
Il se releva, et se dépêcha de quitter la barque, sans demander son dû.

Nageant difficilement vers le rivage, il manqua presque de s'en noyer. Affalé sur le sable, trempé, il releva le visage vers l'horizon, contemplant avec désolation le spectacle de la barque s'en allant à tout jamais. Ainsi trempé, ses larmes étaient alors invisibles, mêlées à l'eau de la mer salée ruisselant sut son visage crevé de douleur.

C'est ainsi qu'il le regardait partir. À tout jamais.  
Arthur, Roi de Bretagne, l'élu, le défenseur, le juste.  
Arthur Pendragon, Roi de Bretagne.  
Le roi.

_Son Roi._

* * *

Fiiiin… Ahah, et voilà !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu un minimum c:. Comme c'est tapé sur téléphone, je pouvais difficilement me relire ! J'ai corrigé rapidement les fautes, toussa… Mais voilà il reste peut-être de l'inattention D8

Je vous souhaite en tout cas, d'avoir apprécié ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, donner votre avis, demander même d'autre one shoot Kaamelott avec vos paires fétiches si vous le souhaitez, j'aime les requêtes et en général j'y réponds assez vite, plus vite que quand je prends une manœuvre moi-même !

A la revoyure mes petiots ! (8  
Keur keur ! /pan/


End file.
